


Sa meilleure vie (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: La plus belle des vies pour Kaiminus, c'était une vie aux côtés de Gold.
Kudos: 1





	Sa meilleure vie (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Haru-Carnage nous a demandé un OS sur Kaiminus!
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Pokemon est l'oeuvre de Game Freak

**Sa meilleure vie**

Kaiminus était le pokémon le plus heureux du monde. Tout du moins, dans sa petite tête de pokémon, il ressentait un immense bonheur tous les jours depuis que son maître l'avait choisi chez le professeur Orme. Oh, le professeur était quelqu'un de gentil et l'avait toujours bien traité mais vivre dans un laboratoire et passer la majeure partie de son temps dans une pokéball, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus amusant pour le petit crocodile. Mais Gold était venu et c'était lui qu'il avait choisi !

C'était fini la vie enfermé !

Parce que Gold, contrairement à beaucoup de dresseurs, le laissait libre de marcher à ses côtés !

Et quand il n'en pouvait plus, parce que ses petites pattes lui faisaient mal à force d'avaler tant de kilomètres, Gold le portait, malgré ses neuf kilos ! Pas longtemps d'accord, mais le pokémon était encore plus heureux que d'habitude quand les bras de son dresseur l'entouraient. Le jeune garçon n'était qu'amour et gentillesse, tendresse et petites attentions ! Preuve en était, à l'heure actuelle, ils faisaient une pause et Gold avait décidé de s'arrêter près d'une mare.

\- Va t'amuser dans l'eau, Kaiminus !

Il ne s'était pas fait prier deux fois, il avait bondi dans l'eau, sautillé dedans en levant ses deux pattes avant en l'air avec des petits bruits de contentement et il avait pris de l'eau dans sa gueule avant de la recracher en un léger filet, comme un pistolet à eau.

La vie de pokémon de dresseur était éreintante, entre les longues marches et les combats, pour autant, Kaiminus vivait là sa plus belle vie. Il voyait des paysages différents chaque jour, sentait des nouvelles odeurs, rencontrait des pokémons qui ne vivaient pas dans sa région natale mais surtout, il le faisait avec son compagnon humain, qui prenait soin de lui. Il le nourrissait, l'amenait au centre pokémon, n'était jamais fâché contre lui sans raison, l'encourageait et n'était pas avare en câlin.

Quittant la mare, allant se nicher contre Gold pour se sécher et piquer un petit somme, Kaiminus se dit que le monde serait vraiment merveilleux, si tous les pokémons avaient la chance d'avoir non pas un dresseur mais un ami avec qui vivre de belles aventures.

**FIN**


End file.
